The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of floats for use in fishing and more specifically relates to luminescent fishing floats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishing is the activity of trying to catch fish. Fish are normally caught in the wild. Techniques for catching fish include hand gathering, spearing, netting, angling and trapping. In addition to providing food, modern fishing is also a recreational pastime. Recreational and sport fishing are fishing primarily for pleasure or competition. Recreational fishing has conventions, rules, licensing restrictions and laws that limit the way in which fish may be caught; typically, these prohibit the use of nets and the catching of fish with hooks not in the mouth. The most common form of recreational fishing is done with a rod, reel, line, hooks and any one of a wide range of baits or lures such as artificial flies. The practice of catching or attempting to catch fish with a hook is generally known as angling. In angling, it is sometimes expected or required that fish be returned to the water. Recreational or sport fishermen may log their catches or participate in fishing competitions. Low light conditions may make catching fish for fun or for food difficult; this is not desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,643 to Charles J. Everett; U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,084 to Hugh B. Mcglade; U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,567 to Russell James MacMillan. This art is representative of floats for use in fishing. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a luminescent fishing float system should provide floats designed specifically for overcast days and for night-fishing, and be designed to work in conjunction with chemically luminescent “light sticks” to illuminate the strike-indicating float and help ensure that the angler will hook the striking fish and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable luminescent fishing float system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.